Ulterior Motives
by DJ Nox
Summary: Erik, desperate to win Christine over, begins to use...unusual methods to try and do so. However, not everything goes as planned... (ErikRaoul pairing. Yes. ErikRaoul. Slash. Don't like, don't read.) -Updated! Chapter 9-
1. Plan's Beginning

_"Ulterior Motives"_

Author's note: Oh, I can't WAIT to see how many flames I get from people who didn't even read the story and just saw the summary. I will accept constructive criticism, though. As long as you've READ the story. And don't bother complaining about the pairing. Yes, it's going to be an Erik/Raoul. No, I don't care for Christine. Yes, I think Erik and Raoul could make for an interesting couple. Yes, I know they usually hate each other in the fandom. But hey. Things can happen. This whole story is basically a "What if?". I'm not doing it as a parody, or as a dare, or to be controversial. So again, if you're gonna criticize me, don't complain about the pairing. If homosexuality isn't your cup of tea, there's a VERY handy device people tend to ignore. It's called the BACK BUTTON. It's your friend. Hit it if you don't want to read this. I'm not forcing you to read it. Now, enough with the uber long author's note, and onto the fic. Oh, one last thing. This chapter is kind of short. It's just an introduction, really.

~*~*~*~

Anger. Fury. Frustration. 

A monster, with glowing eyes of jade, threatening to consume his very mind and body. 

Fingers wrapped tightly around a banister, knuckles the shade of ivory. 

Then, a pause. 

A gradual relaxing. 

A need to return to the realm of rationality.

Erik strode down the stone steps of the Opera House underground, his cape billowing angrily behind him. His eyebrows were bent in frustration. "So the boy believes he is superior to me? Let him try. See where going against me gets him," he thought as he continued to make his way down to his lair.

Once inside of his home, he sat down, throwing his cape and hat to the side. He leaned back in his chair, running his fingers through his hair in what seemed to be a nervous gesture. He needed to let his anger go, take control of himself and of the situation at hand.

Calming down, began to think about his main trouble. Christine Daaé, the talented, beautiful blossoming opera singer whose voice he was nurturing, raising to perfection. A woman who had stirred something in his heart. What it was, he could not fully understand, so he accepted it as love. This woman…seemed to be the only one who could possibly love him for who he was. She was not afraid of him, nor of his face.

However, one thing came in the way of all this.

It was Raoul, the Vicomte de Chagny.

What started as a seemingly innocent child reunion turned into something that even Erik could not admit to himself. Raoul. Christine. RaoulandChristine. It was as if those names could not be separated. The two were constantly together, like naïve children, unwilling to admit that behind all the friendliness there was something more.

No matter how hard he tried, the boy seemed to capture Christine's heart effortlessly. It was getting to the point where Erik was willing to do anything, anything to win Christine over. To break her free of this charming aristocrat's spell. But that was the problem. Anything he tried failed. He did not want to resort to physically harming the boy, as it would hurt Christine. But there had to be some way…

He was sitting there for nearly an hour when an idea slowly began to form. Perhaps…he should win Christine over in a more indirect manner. If somehow, he managed to get Raoul to stop loving Christine…

A smirk gradually filled his visage. It was a completely and utterly crazy idea, one so far-fetched that surely, it could not work. Yet…something told him that with enough skills, with enough mastering the powers of lies and deceit…

What if he, instead of futilely continuing to win Christine over, he instead focused his attentions on the Vicomte? What if he got Raoul to fall in love with HIM? It was…possible. It seemed as if Raoul did not yet fully understand his feelings for Christine. And he was still young, impressionable… Once Raoul's attention was turned towards him, he could hurt Raoul, make him feel worthless… And Christine would be open for the taking.

Such a haphazard plan, and yet…

~*~*~*~

Ending note: I would like to dedicate this to John Cudia, my favorite Raoul on Broadway evar. I also dedicate this to all the Raoul fans out there. Raoul is bashed here way too often. ::hugs a Raoul plushie:: Us Raoul fans must stick together. Well. More of this fic to come whenever I get a burst of inspiration!


	2. First Impressions

_"Ulterior Motives"_

Author's note: Glad to see all the positive reviews! Heh, the most difficult thing about writing this phic is the beginning. I have no clue how to start everything out. I have an entire chapter written out, but it's not going to happen for a while. And I have a nice idea for an ending floating around in my head, but it's difficult to figure out how to get Erik and Raoul to be friends. Ah well. Let's see what I can do!

Oh, and Shande: John Cudia is indeed a sexy man. I absolutely adore him. He just got married…sigh. And has not been performing for 1.5 months. I'm assuming he's sick, since his honeymoon is already over (his now-wife is back performing in "Nine"). Oh, when I see him again... *cackle*

~*~*~*~

**Chapter 2 – First Impressions**

Erik drummed his fingers absentmindedly on the side of his seat as he gazed out at the crowd filling the seats in the theatre. He was, of course, sitting in his usual box. Box 5, the box where even brave souls dared not venture. However…on this particular night, he was expecting a visitor. A special visitor.

A simple letter began it all.

_Monsieur de Chagny,_

_There is someone who would like to meet you. To preserve our privacy, come to __Box__ 5_, so that we could talk.__

He knew that Raoul would be attending that night's performance, so he left the letter in his usual seat. Now all Erik could do was wait.

A knock came at the door. Erik made sure he was not visible, and waited. Eventually, after another knock, the door opened, and the Vicomte came in. Looking about, he decided that he should be seated, before the performance began. As he moved to sit, another note was on the chair. He picked it up, reading it.

_Monsieur de Chagny,_

_Unfortunately, I am unable to be present at the start of the performance, as pressing business has called me away. However, I shall join you as soon as I am able to. Do not be surprised to find me midway throughout the opera._

Raoul sat down, putting the note aside. The night was getting stranger and stranger by the moment. But, he thought to himself, mystery is one of the things that makes life worth living.

The opera began as usual. Erik, once sure that Raoul was entranced, spoke. "Quite a grand performance, isn't it?"

"Ah, yes, yes indeed!" 

As Erik suspected. Raoul did not really know what was going on.

"Really wonderful… I just wish I could see this more often."

"Ah, yes… such things never grow old. Why, just look at Mlle. Daae. So beautiful. Such a wonderful voice. A man could just fall in love with that voice…" 

Erik twitched.

"So I've heard… I've also heard that she came about that voice in quite a mysterious fashion. I would be careful, if I were you."

"I'm sure there's nothing to worry about… such rumors rarely have truth to them."

He smiled to himself. "Nonetheless. I would advise caution. We would not, after all, want someone like you to get hurt. Be careful, m'sieur. Mlle. Daae may be more than she seems…" With that, Erik turned and left. This would be enough for a first impression. And, after all, he did not want the boy noticing him yet.

A moment after Erik had left, Raoul seemed to come to his senses. "Wait a minute… who are you!?" 

Of course, he was too late. Raoul cast about for a glimpse of someone in the darkness, but only the darkness stared back. He was getting slightly worried. He could have sworn he had just had a conversation with someone a minute ago. Perhaps the wine was getting to him…

But no. He still held the mysterious letter that had been on his seat when he entered his usual box. That was evidence enough that something…something had happened. But who was this voice? This voice that seemed to wrap him in some sort of spell?

"What is going on…?" Raoul thought, holding his head in his hands.

Meanwhile, a slight grin appeared on a man's face, cloaked in darkness.


	3. Unanswered Questions

_"Ulterior Motives"_

Author's note: I'm amazed. I'm honestly amazed. I've never gotten such a positive reaction to my fics before. Thank you, everyone who reviewed! You've raised my self esteem 58 points! ::laughs:: Anyway. I'm trying to write a chapter a day (or every other day, depending on homework, tests, etc…) so, at the rate the story is going, I'd say it should be done within a week or so. Maybe longer, if I decide to make this into more of an "epic", though I don't know how. Well. This chapter is going to be rather short, as my teachers have decided to pile 5 tests (including an English essay) on me tomorrow and as much as I despise it, I must study.

And one last note. I was originally gonna make this kind of in Erik's POV (although third person) but I think it'd be nice to get into Raoul's POV every so often to see what's going on in his head while all this is happening. So this chapter is our first example of this.

~*~*~*~

**Chapter 3 – Unanswered Questions**

*Raoul's POV*

_Amazing.__ Truly amazing. One day you think everything is normal, nothing can be better, and then one small thing comes into the picture and turns it all around. From bliss and perfection, down to nothing more than doubts and confusion. What was he saying? Christine, beware of Christine… why?_

_What did he mean? Shes… Christine. Perfect in every way, with the voice of an angel. What is there to beware? Or wasn't it her voice… something about her voice…_

_Why did he have to be so confusing? Why did he even talk to me in the first place? I just wanted to be with Christine, just to bring back the friendship that we used to share. I remember when we used to spend all our days together, when all we wanted was to be with each other._

_But it could not be. We had to leave each other. But now, I've found her again._

_Unfortuntately, our passion has cooled. If only we could get back to where we used to be. If only it could go back to that time where perfection was just a touch away. Life used to be perfect. If only I could get that back._

_But now, after I have found her again, it seems that everything has changed. I thought she was the same, innocent, beautiful Christine that I left behind so many, and yet, so few years ago. I thought that I had found my future.  And now I am told that she has a secret. A deep, dangerous secret.That she is no longer the same, wonderful girl that I used to know. _

_ And who is this voice that talked to me, that called me from the darkness and told me to have caution. Is he trying to make me wary? To destroy the hopes I had? To tell me small truths, mix them with lies and deceit, and wish me to give away all chance of perfection? Or is he simply trying to warn me? Does he truly care?Who _is _he?_

_Only time will tell…_


	4. Damaged Illusions

_"Ulterior Motives"_

Author's note: Oh man. I haven't updated in such a long time. I apologize to the readers. I've been so caught up with school lately, and I've had writer's block. This chapter might be so-so because it's hard trying to establish a friendship between Erik and Raoul, and to make it believable. But I'm working on it. This chapter is dedicated to Hugh Panaro's dog. Don't ask. XD And it's also dedicated to John Cudia, who as I have said before, practically IS Raoul. He is perfection. And a really nice person to boot. I'm grateful to be semi-friends with him XD

And on a very random related note, I have just seen POTO for the 15th time. Obsessed? Perhaps. ^_~

Yeah. So this chapter is in Raoul's POV, kind of. But 3rd person.

~*~*~*~

**Chapter 4 – Damaged Illusions**

_Monsieur de Chagny,_

_I apologize for our brief and, perhaps for you, baffling meeting, and for any worry I may have caused you. However, I am merely looking out for your well-being. It is difficult to explain what I mean, but you will find out in time. You are most likely wondering as to what my identity is. I am no one you know, but one who would like to meet you. You are attending tonight's performance of Faust, so perhaps we may become acquainted then. I will be waiting for you in __Box__ 5, as I was last time._

_Regards,_

_O.G._

Raoul stood in the grand foyer of the Opera Populaire, holding the note in his hand. He had received it in his mailbox that morning, but there was no return address. The memory of the voice he had heard in Box 5 just a few nights previous was still imprinted in his mind, and it had shown no traces of leaving anytime soon. To make matters worse, he had received this letter. The man whom the mysterious voice belonged to now wanted to meet him. While part of him was suspicious, Raoul felt that he needed to meet this man, if only to figure out what he meant by being 'careful' of Christine… and who WAS this "O.G."?

Several minutes later, he found himself outside of Box 5. He was nervous, anxious even, not knowing what to expect. He grasped the doorknob with a sweaty palm, and pushed the door open, stepping in and closing it behind it. The box itself was rather dimly lit, but he could easily make out the shape of a cloaked man sitting in one of the seats,  wearing a black fedora, facing away from him. Raoul was quiet, unsure of how to initiate the conversation. He did not have to wait long, however, for the man had stood up.

"M'sieur le Vicomte. Welcome. I am pleased that you have accepted my invitation," the man said. Raoul found himself once again captivated by his voice, which seemed to have a near-songlike quality. Smooth, clear, entrancing…sensual, even. Raoul was about to say something when the man turned around.

The man's appearance rendered Raoul speechless. While he wore the usual garments of their time, it was his face that mystified him. While half of it seemed perfectly normal, the other half was covered by a smooth white mask. The man had seen the confused look on Raoul's face, for he spoke to him, "I apologize for my appearance, but I cannot be any other way. Here, sit down, so that we may talk." With that, he gestured to the seat next to him.

Raoul slowly nodded and made his way over, sitting down, as the man sat down next to him. The two were silent for several moments before Raoul managed to get himself to say something.

"Who are you, monsieur, and why are you sending me letters concerning Christine?" he asked. The man simply smiled.

"My name…you may call me Erik. As for the purpose of my letters, it is merely to warn you. Christine is not as innocent as she seems. You may not find a relationship with her to work out so…easily," he said, lowering his voice slightly as the opera began.

"I…excuse me? How do you presume to know so much about Christine?" Raoul questioned, puzzled.

"I am her vocal teacher. I have been for quite some time. I know her quite well, possibly better than even you know her. And I have seen the beginnings of a romance blossoming between you two, but I just wanted to tell you this: She's not what she seems. Perhaps she may love you for who you are; perhaps her love is more for your heritage and wealth. Women are mystifying beings, you would never know the better."

"…What makes you say this all?"

"I am a perceptive man, M'sieur le Vicomte. I can see things that most others do not. I observe, and pass judgement. But, perhaps we should let such matters be. After all, I do not want to interfere between you two. Shall we move on to a lighter subject?"

At this point, Raoul could do nothing but nod. He was still in a state of confusion over the man…Erik's…words. Was he really her vocal teacher? Was his opinion valid, should he even take it into thought? And was he telling the truth? All these questions and more ran through Raoul's mind for the rest of the opera. He absentmindedly chatted with Erik about the opera, the cast, and other such things…But what confused him, even more than the issues with Christine, was the man himself. By the time the opera was over, he could not hold the question inside any longer.

"M'sieur..Erik…why do you tell me these things about Christine? What is the true purpose behind your warnings?" he asked.

Erik grinned slightly, standing up. "Because, M'sieur, I would hate for another man to fall prey to her charms. You seem like a good enough man. I suggest you turn your interests away from her. Now, if you will excuse me, I must make my leave. I may contact you again…after all. I could use an acquaintance, as could you. Farewell," he said, tipping his hat as he made his way out of the box.

Raoul could do nothing but hold his head in his hands, wondering what was going on…what he was to do…what he was supposed to even think.

Everything that seemed so perfect was brought into a different light.

Perfection was once again a prospect that would elude him.


	5. Building Bridges

_"Ulterior Motives"_

Author's note: Finally I'm going to be getting the ball rolling on their relationship. Ironically, half or so of this chapter was written months ago. This whole fanfic is based on a ficlet I wrote in school a while ago, so I'll be including it in this chapter. This is a big bonus, since this chapter is uber long. Probably as long as the fic is so far. ::laughs:: So enjoy!

This chapter is going to start out with another Raoul POV. It's difficult to establish their friendship from a 3rd person perspective, so I'm taking the easy way out and doing it in 1st person and having it in another 'soliloquy' so to speak. Oh well. Then it'll move to 3rd person, but in Erik's POV. Confused? Oh well ^_^; And to anyone who says that their relationship is moving too fast, remember this fact. In the musical, Christine meets Erik ONCE before the Final Lair scene (discounting Masquerade/Why So Silent and Wandering Child/Bravo Monsieur, which really weren't meetings). 'nuff said.

Just a small warning. Things get a bit heated up between the boys in this chapter. However, I don't go far into details and the scene gets cut off. That's either good or bad depending on your views on slash. XD I may write the rest of the scene out sometime and post it on another website, but…for now, you'll deal with this.

Now, dedication time. This chapter is dedicated to my friend Luisa, who is as pervy and psycho as me. I also shed pity on her, for she was crushed when she found out a certain fact about Hugh Panaro. …Give it up, Luisa. You're not changing him. XD

~*~*~*~

**Chapter 5 – Building Bridges**

*Raoul's POV*

****

_A month…it has been an entire month since my first real meeting with Erik. Throughout this time, I have become…friends with him, if you can call it that. Aside from our conversations concerning Christine, I've found the talk rather pleasant. Perhaps I am merely reaching out to anyone who would listen to me. As rich and well known as I am, I lack a person who I can confide in, who I can talk to. Something about this man makes me believe that I can trust him. It is difficult to understand, impossible to explain. Maybe it is his personality that draws me to him. He is intelligent and has a sharp sense of humor, and we never seem to run out of topics to discuss._

_There are two things, however, that I cannot help but think about…worry, even. First, he insists that I never mention that I have met him to Christine. He refuses to tell me the reason why, only that it will 'ruin things in the long run' if I did. I have no choice but to respect his wishes. And secondly, his mask. He has worn it every time I have met him. I wonder, is he wearing it to hide an identity, or something else…?_

_His words have been affecting me, perhaps more than I would like. I have spent less time with Christine lately, and cannot help but notice all her faults. I still love her, yet…something simply feels 'off' now. I wonder if this was his intention…if so, why…?_

~*~*~*~*~

Erik sat at the bar of the Opéra Populaire, sipping at a glass of wine. It was rather late at night, and the opera house was empty, for there were no performances that day. So, Erik decided to take that to his advantage.

It was time to move on to the next part of the plan. Now that he had established a friendship with the boy, he needed to get him to fall for him. After some thinking, he had formulated a plan. As Raoul was quite impressionable, Erik would merely have to give him…ideas. Some affections, perhaps even a kiss. He was unsure as to how Raoul would take it, though, so after more thinking, he realized a tool he had at his disposal. The nectar of the gods: alcohol. Just a bit would get Raoul drunk enough to not freak out, yet in control enough to know and remember what he was doing. So Erik had sent him an invitation to join him for a drink and a chat.

As if on cue, Raoul entered the room, murmuring a hello as he hung up his jacket and hat. He took a seat beside Erik.

"Good evening, Erik."

"To you as well. How have you been as of late?"

"Good, good…nothing out of the usual, anyway."

The two began to talk about a wide range of subjects, from opera to the current state of France's economy. Throughout this, Raoul had been drinking a bit of wine, but nowhere enough to get him even slightly drunk. Erik sighed inwardly. This was going to take a while.

However, in a situation like this, it was either all or nothing. Fate decided to hand Erik a card of the former. As Erik was brooding on the time this was going to take, Raoul had taken an interest in the snacks in a nearby bowl, which consisted of crackers, olives, and peppers. Rather unfortunately for Raoul, he had bit into an extremely spicy pepper. He gagged, his mouth burning, and looked around for the nearest drink that wasn't his wine. He spotted a glass with clear liquid, and taking it as water, grabbed it and gulped it down.

Erik hadn't noticed until he saw Raoul grab the glass. He went wide eyed. "Raoul, wait, that's---"

But his warning was too late. Raoul's face became flushed, and moments later, he passed out, his head hitting the counter.

"…vodka…"

~*~*~*~*~

A bit dizzy himself, Erik was carrying the prone body of Raoul down to his lair. The boy had way too much alcohol for his own good. Even Erik himself had a bit more than he was accustomed to. He sighed, eventually reaching the boat and rowing himself and Raoul to his home. Perhaps if he kept Raoul here for a while, he could still incorporate a part of his plan.

He had barely gotten into his house and placed Raoul on the bed in the room usually used for Christine when he began to stir, mumbling something. Raoul eventually opened his eyes, sitting up, his face still flushed. He looked around.

"Eriiik…where are we?"

Smiling, Erik sat down next to him….the Vicomte was still drunk. Everything was going as planned. "At my home, Raoul. You are in no condition to go back home, so I figured you should stay here until you are sober," he said.

"I'm not druuuunk…" Raoul whined. Erik just sat there, laughing quietly. The boy was quite cute when intoxicated.

Step one.

"You know, Raoul…" Erik began, hesitantly. "You are…quite beautiful."

"…Really? You think that?"

"Yes. I do indeed think that."

"Wow…," Raoul said, giggling slightly. "Thank you. You are beautiful, too."

Confusion. "What…ah, you are drunk. You surely do not mean it."

"But I do. And your eyes…are so pretty. So dark, mystifying…I could just get lost in them…"

"…"

Erik was silent, a bit taken by Raoul's words. Even if he was drunk…No. He had to stick to what he was doing.

Step two. One of the most difficult parts of this entire plan.

Erik leaned a bit closer. "Yes, Raoul…As I said, you are beautiful…So innocent…" he whispered, taking a deep breath before brushing his lips lightly against Raoul's own. His first kiss, and he was bestowing it on the boy. It felt…warm. Comforting, in a way. Nearly the same as those fairy tale notions. And…he could not explain why, but…he liked it. Raoul, however, temporarily froze up.

"Wait…what?" A confused gaze that turned into a smile. "You like me, don't you, Erik?"

"You could…say that…"

"You like me? You really, honestly like me?"

"Yes."

"How strange…because I like you too, Erik!" A pounce. A kiss. The next thing Erik knew, he was on his back, lying down on the bed, with Raoul lying on top of him, kissing him deeply. The increased physical contact was alarming, almost uncomfortable, and it was slightly more than what he had planned, but…if it worked….He returned the kiss, his hands lightly running across Raoul's back, as if on instinct.

Raoul seemed to be enjoying this all immensely, his hands roaming along Erik's body as he kissed him. If Erik was uncomfortable at all, he did not show it. Raoul eventually moved away from Erik's lips, moving lower to softly kiss at his neck. "I want you, Erik…I need you…" he whimpered softly, pressing his hips against Erik, showing him exactly how much he indeed did need him.

Erik reddened even further, his face already flushed from alcohol, yet…if he rejected the boy, it could ruin everything…If this was a small sacrifice to make in the road to winning Christine over…so be it. He murmured his assent, bringing Raoul up for another kiss, already feeling the boy beginning to unbutton his shirt, somehow managing to slide off the suit jacket. Erik slid his own hands under Raoul's shirt, caressing his back, shivering slightly at the feeling of his bare skin under his hands. Somehow…he enjoyed this. The feeling of Raoul's body on top of his, Raoul's lips on his own, Raoul's hands on his body…Erik deepened the kiss, pulling Raoul even closer, a part of him truly needing him as well. He was succumbing to Raoul, getting lost in the moment…

~*~*~*~*~

Erik was awakened the next morning quite early, not by habit, but by the alien warmth he was feeling. He cracked open his eyes, suddenly aware that he was much less than decently dressed. He glanced down to see the source of warmth: a firm, unmistakable male arm slung across his own chest. He froze, turning to the side to face the serene sleeping face of the Vicomte. Raoul.

Memory suddenly flooded back to him. Frantic kisses, sensual touches. Garments thrown onto the floor, nothing more than a physical barrier. The realization slowly sunk in. He had gotten nearly as intimate as humanly possible with the boy. Both alcohol and passion had consumed them both.

It was not what Erik had originally meant to happen. He only wanted to get the boy drunk, perhaps share a few kisses with him. Give him something to think about. But Raoul's alcohol-aided eagerness had taken him by surprise. His own passion had taken him by surprise.

Before Erik was able to think about it any further, he felt Raoul stir slightly next to him. Erik placed a small smile on his face, a mask in itself, kissing Raoul's forehead. He still needed to continue his plan, regardless of any minor setbacks.

Raoul's eyes eventually fluttered open. He stared at Erik for a few moments before quickly sitting up, wide eyed and looking around frantically. He realized his state of dress, along with Erik's, and became further shocked, a light blush crossing his features.

"I—you—where am—what did we—" Raoul sputtered. "Oh…mon dieu…do not tell me that we…that we…"

 He was cut off, Erik placing a finger upon his lips. "I will not lie to you, Raoul. We…did get caught up in rapture. But it was nothing you did not initiate. Nothing that you did not want. We were not so drunk as to have lost complete control over ourselves. You wanted it, Raoul, as did I…" he murmured, trying to look as truthful as possible, though…in a way, he was telling the truth, even if he did not want to admit it.

Raoul was silent, a million different thoughts crossing his mind. "I—I can't—Christine—she—I—need—I have—I have to leave," he stuttered, moving to slide out of the bed. Erik grabbed his arm, pulling him into an embrace.

"Shh. Forget about her. You're here with me now. You would not be here if there was not a part of you that did not feel something for me. You care for me, do you not, Raoul?"

"…"

"Just let your heat speak for you, Raoul…" Erik whispered, leaning in, pressing his lips softly against Raoul's. There was no response, but he was not being pushed away. Score one for the plan.

Raoul eventually pulled away, confusion still shining in his eyes. "I..I just…do not understand, Erik. Any of this. What we did, or even why I am here…"

Sighing, Erik ran a hand lightly along Raoul's face, gazing directly into his eyes. "Perhaps…perhaps, mon cher…you feel the same thing I feel for you…Perhaps…you may be in love with me…"

Erik could already tell what Raoul was thinking. 'Am I in love with him?' 'Don't I love Christine?' 'Did we really…?' 'Is this even right?' 'Does he love me…?'

"Tell…tell me the truth, Erik. What…do you want of me? What are your intentions…?" Raoul questioned softly.

Erik was silent for several moments before answering. "I…Raoul…as ridiculous as it might sound…as wrong as it may be…you have captured my heart. It's…something about you, that makes you seem so…perfect, something that makes me want to hold you, protect you, forever stay by your side…I'm afraid, Raoul, that I have fallen in love with you…" As he spoke these words, Erik was surprised at how easily they came out, that he did not even have to think about what he was saying. He pushed the thought away before continuing, Raoul still being silent. "I know of you feelings for Christine Daaé…I know you wish for her to be your lover, and yet…I cannot help my feelings for you. I do not wish to force you into anything, however, and if you want to leave…I cannot stop you. But I implore you…look inside your heart. There must be some reason that you are here right now, with me…Some reason as to why you have not yet run away…"

Raoul was again quiet. He eventually raised his hand, shaking slightly, placing it lightly on the unmasked side of Erik's face. "I…do not know what to say. I do not even understand my own feelings. I think…I thought…that I loved Christine…and yet…and yet….! You are correct…There is some reason I am here. I feel…something for you, Erik. I do not know what it is…but it is…something…"

Pausing before lying back down, pulling Raoul down next to him, Erik whispered, "Try…to figure it out. I will give you all the time you need," as he wrapped his arms around Raoul, holding him close. Raoul did not say a word but eventually relaxed into the embrace, even going as far as to tentatively place an arm around Erik, who smiled at him softly. "Just…stay a bit longer…" he murmured, before closing his eyes, drifting back to sleep. Raoul, unable to do anything else but think, followed suit.


	6. Torn Thoughts

_"Ulterior Motives"_

Author's note: I've been trying for weeks to write this chapter, but I couldn't think of a single idea. Really, I just had a free chorus period, so I forced myself to write this. So yeah. This chapter is REALLY short and just a POV until I manage to figure out how I'm working the next scene. I have some vague ideas, but I have no clue where the hell I'm going with it. Which is why, dear friends, it helps to have a plot outline when you start. Otherwise you get completely and utterly lost. I've had about five different ideas of where this fic is going. But either way, it might be finished pretty soon. Chapter-wise, anyway. Time-wise…well. Writer's block just adores me. Sigh. But I'll give you a hint of what's gonna happen in the next chapter. It will follow some musical events…and Raoul's ignorance of who Erik really is is really gonna come back to bite him in the ass. And not in a good way. Oh. And another huge fork is going to be thrown into Erik's plans, but it's nothing that isn't completely and utterly obvious (I mean, come on, it's a slashfic, what do you THINK it's gonna be).

Dedication time. This chapter is dedicated to…damnit…I don't know…ok, hell with it, it's dedicated to the friggen apple Hugh Panaro was eating when I saw him backstage. I'm sure we all wish we were that apple. So hail the apple.

And this chapter is 3rd person, but in Raoul's point of view. So it does not neccesarily reflect my own. And yes, the poor boy got a bit brainwashed with some of the dumbass religious teachings (no offense to any religion in particular), as you'll see.

~*~*~*~

**Chapter 6 – Torn Thoughts**

_"I implore you…inside your heard…some reason…you are here…have not run away…"_

Erik's words were still ringing in Raoul's mind, even days after the…event that had happened.

_"Something about you…perfect…captured my heart…hold you, protect you…"_

The young vicomte held his head in his hands, groaning softly. What was he supposed to believe? Was Erik telling the truth or just trying to trick him? And even if Erik was telling the truth…what was he to do? Even…if he did feel something for Erik, he couldn't go carrying along this secret affair. Forbidden, even. So many things were wrong about it. Affairs were already seen as immoral, but an affair with another man…that was a sin. It just wasn't right. And yet…he wanted to be back in Erik's embrace. It was…warm. Comforting. Safe, even. But was Erik merely a tempter? Or were his true intentions as pure as his words, his voice…?

Raoul sighed. Still, Erik was so secretive, mysterious. He didn't even know where the man lived, as by the time he had woken up, he was somehow back in his own home. The only evidence of Erik was left in a small note by his beside, merely containing a small message:

_Raoul,_

_I apologize for any hurt that my words may have caused you. I will give you time, time enough to make your decision and plan out your course of actions. I am a patient man; take as long as you need. But do not forget what I said. I do love you._

_~Erik_

After something like this, Raoul was lost. Completely and utterly lost. He slowly stood up from his bed, running his hands through his hair. Perhaps the new opera tonight would serve to clear his mind. 'Il Muto, I believe it was…' he thought absentmindedly to himself.


	7. Truths Revealed

_"Ulterior Motives"_

Author's note: Oh. My. GOD. Okay, thank the reviewer "Emmy6" for giving me inspiration to write this chapter. I read her review of my fic, fell to the ground laughing, stayed there rolling around for about an hour, then decided I'd get my ass working on this chapter to put more of my "gross, disgusting homosexual fics" on display. Hahahaha. Deary, when one reviews a fic, it's common courtesy to READ THE GODDAMN FIC FIRST. Did you even bother to read my author's note in chapter 1? Obviously not. But thanks for the entertainment, laughter is always a great way to start off the morning.

Few notes to my reviewers:

StuntChini: Yes, the note was made to not sound completely like Erik. It's mainly, though, because Erik wrote that letter very awkwardly. Hadn't written anything quite like that before, you know?

Crimson Desire: Glad to see that my fic is believable. That's the main thing I was going for here.

BroadwayStar77: Shhh. XD Hey, what the hell else was I supposed to do in our free period.

Now, for the dedication. I dedicate this chapter to all the Erik/Raoul fans out there, for we are a very unique, very brave bunch. You don't know how much heat I get merely because of the fact I support this pairing, but damn, it's worth it. ^_^ So a hug to all of you.

And an FYI for this chapter: It takes place on the rooftop after the whole Carlotta-croaking-Buquet-hanging bits of Il Muto.

~*~*~*~

**Chapter 7 – Truths Revealed**

Raoul was holding Christine's hand tightly, just..shocked, confused...a feeling that wasn't very new to him. What was going on, who was this Phantom, why did he sound like…He shook his head. 'No, I must be going crazy.' He turned to Christine.

"Christine, why have you brought us here to the roof? It's dangerous..."

"I... Raoul, I need to talk to you... there is something you must know..." She moved a little closer to him, looking into his eyes, frightened. "I can't…I can't tell you down there…he'll hear…I wasn't supposed to tell, but oh gods, Raoul…what he's doing…"

"Who, Christine? Who are you talking about?"

"I... Raoul... my vocal teacher is... is..." She was shaking, and grasped onto Raoul's hands.

"…What…about him, Christine…?" Raoul asked, almost in a whisper. 'What…Why is she…Erik…? What's going on…?'

She looked down, her voice dropping to a murmur. "He…is the Phantom…I didn't…realize it fully until now…but that was him…his voice, his voice…Oh, Raoul…"

Raoul wrapped his arms around her, his eyes widening. His heart had frozen at the statement. "...N-no...it can't...he can't be...Christine..are you...are you sure...?" he asked, just...not believing that Erik could have ever done such a thing...could have ever killed someone...

"I'm sure, Raoul…"

"How…how do you…it can't BE…"

"I know, Raoul…I just know…you have to believe me…"

"But how, Christine?!" Raoul was frantic now, worried about himself, worrying about Christine. "How can he be a murderer, a…oh god…"

Christine looked back up at him, now confused at his behavior. "What…Raoul, why are you panicking…?"

The statement snapped Raoul back to his senses. No…no use panicking like this, especially in front of Christine. "…Christine…tell me more about this vocal teacher of yours…" he said in a gentle tone.

"I…he…his name…is Erik."

Raoul's grip on her shoulders tightened.

"…He…he has been giving me vocal lessons for months…but I had never seen his face until about a week ago. He would…stay behind my mirror…but one day, he…he appeared to me, took me down to his lair…"

Raoul cut her off with that. "His, his lair? What are you talking about?"

"…he lives underneath the Opera House, Raoul."

'So…that…is where I was…' he thought, half bitterly.

"He sang for me…and his voice, Raoul, his voice…was like an angel's…I stayed there for a day, as he continued to teach me to sing…and then…he…no," she cut herself off. "He took me back."

"But why…why, Christine, did he choose you…? Why did he give you vocal lessons, why did he bring you down to his lair…?"

Christine once again cast her gaze down. "If you…will promise not to get upset…I will tell you."

"…You have my word."

"…I…believe he is in love with me."

Raoul's hands began shaking. 'No, no. This isn't…'

"The way he acts…" she continued. "The way he speaks to me…he says that I am all that he has…that I am his angel, as he was mine…there is no other reason I could think of…"

Trying to get his thoughts collected, Raoul pulled Christine into a tighter embrace. 'How could…he lie to me? Was everything just a lie? He was just using me…but for what purpose? To get at Christine? Or what…? How could he…how could I have been so foolish, how could I have not seen…'

"Raoul…please. I need you to be here, with me…to protect me from everything…I'm afraid, Raoul…" Christine murmured.

Raoul brought his hand through her hair lightly, realizing that everything Erik had said about Christine were indeed, more lies. "I'll always be here for you, Christine. No matter what may happen, I won't leave your side. I…love you. I always have. And that won't change."

A small smile appeared on Christine's face as she turned her head up, placing a soft kiss upon Raoul's lips. "…Thank you, Raoul. Thank you. This means the world to me…"

"As it does to me, Christine. Now…perhaps we should go. The show will be starting soon."

"Afterwards, Raoul…may you bring me back to your home with you…? I don't…want to be alone…"

"…Yes. Now. Come," he said, taking her hand and leading her down the stairs back into the Opera House.

~*~*~*~*~

Erik hid, overlooking all of this. And he was annoyed. Extremely annoyed. Christine shouldn't have done this. She had revealed his identity, and taken Raoul. This was becoming too much. Now what was he going to do? His plan was all but ruined. He would have to work hard to get Raoul to trust him again, if he even ever would. He let out a sigh, resisting the urge to slam his fist into the statue he was hiding behind. Seeing the two kiss had brought up feelings of jealousy, unlike any time he had felt it before.

But as he continued to think about the matter, he was beginning to realize something. Something that was brought up by the warm touches, kisses, caresses he had felt so recently…the only time in his entire life he had felt such affection…

Who was he more upset with? Was he jealous that Christine was now Raoul's…or that Raoul was now Christine's?


	8. Uncertain Comfort

_"Ulterior Motives"_

Author's note: Hell has frozen over, pigs are flying, etc. After eight months I have finally updated. I've been meaning to update for a while, but I kept getting distracted! But now. It is here. Chapter 8 of Ulterior Motives. More Erik/Raoul action. For it is in very, very short supply. Come now, fellow phans of this pairing! Write fics! XD Anyway. I just saw the POTO movie, which was pretty good (I have many complaints with it, but it's still worth seeing). So now that I'm back into the phandom, I had to write this next chapter. It sort of goes along with some events in the book…well, very very generally. For the most part it's very serious, but I couldn't help but through some comedy in near the end. I apologize if it's out of place, but…I couldn't help it. You'll see. Now, enjoy!

Oh, oh, yeah. Dedication. I dedicate this fic to the scene in the movie where Erik ties Raoul to the portcullus and looks like he's molesting him while doing so. Ah those kinky boys.

One last thing. It's still me, DJ Tifa, just under a newname.

-----

The pale moonlight filtered into a window of the de Chagny estate, partially illuminating the room inside. The young vicomte stared at his reflection in the mirror, tucking a lock of long, blonde hair behind his ear as he had a good look at himself.

'What a misguided fool you were…' he thought. 'Being suspicious of Christine…and almost falling for that…man…'

The more he looked his reflection, the more he saw Erik staring back at him. Even after all this, he could not get the man out of his mind. He could scarcely believe that the good-natured, intelligent man he had become so close to was the Phantom. A man who had terrorized the cast and crew of the opera house, even killed… 'Or is that the only thing that's bothering you?' a part of his mind ridiculed. 'Perhaps you're just upset that his 'true' intentions lie in Christine, and not you…Jealous, maybe?'

He growled, shaking his head. 'No. No. He may have lured me into…something, but my heart still belongs to Christine. Mon dieu, why am I arguing with myself? Have the last few days affected me so much as to cause me mental problems? I love Christine, and that is that. I will protect her from Erik, even if I must kill him in order to do so…'

Sighing, he made his way back to his bed, changing into a pair of silken pajamas that he had left on it. "Sleep, Raoul. More rest equals a healthy mind," he muttered as he slipped under the bedsheets.

He was just drifting off to sleep when his ears picked up on a strange sound that was not there before. It seemed to be carried by the wind, but as the moments went by, it grew more audible. Raoul could now hear that it was a man's voice…but not speaking. Singing. He could not make out the words…but the voice was soothing, warm… And as it grew louder…strangely familiar. The song entranced him so, Raoul did not place the voice until he saw its owner's eyes peering at him through the window.

"You!" Raoul gasped, nearly falling over in his rush to get out of bed. He slammed open his nightstand drawer, and a few seconds later, had a small revolver pointed at the figure outside. "What are you doing here?!" he asked harshly, his voice letting on the fear that he was trying to hide. "Are you trying to kill me?! Take out the competition?! I know your true intentions, Erik, so don't you dare try to hide them anymore!"

Several moments later, the other man had still not responded. And as Raoul stared at his eyes through the glass, he realized that he was not seeing the eyes of a mad murderer…but calm, even sad eyes.

"If you could please put down the gun, Raoul…I would very much like to speak to you. I owe you an explanation…" Erik spoke softly. "I am unarmed, and killing you is the very last thing on my list of things to do."

Although his head warned him not to do so, Raoul slowly lowered his revolver, eventually putting it aside onto the nightstand. "Fine," he said. He would still keep the weapon close, just in case…but…

Erik nodded, opening the glass balcony door and stepping into the room. He placed his hat on a nearby table and made his way closer to Raoul, stopping a few feet away from him.

"I owe you the truth, Raoul. And I will tell you everything," he spoke, making direct eye contact with him. "Yes, I am the man who people call the Phantom of the Opera. The opera house is my home…it has been for the last several years. Some call me a genius, some call me a madman…perhaps I am both, or neither. What Christine told you, however…not all of it was the truth."

"Then what was supposedly a lie?" Raoul asked, incredulous. "Do you expect me to believe you now, when you yourself have lied to me so many times in the past?! You've lied about yourself, you've lied about your feelings… Is anything you say the truth? Do you honestly believe that I will take your word over Christine's..?"

Shaking his head, Erik moved closer, placing a hand lightly upon Raoul's shoulder. "Raoul…Let me tell you a story about a man, who for the great majority of his life, knew nothing of love or compassion…"

And so Erik began to tell his own life story to the younger man, who listened. Although at first skeptical, Raoul started to feel overwhelming compassion for Erik. '…My god…He has gone through all of this…It is no wonder that he is the man he is today…'

"…and that's how I've been living the past few years. Giving lessons to Christine, but besides that, not much of anything. No human contact besides her…but when I saw you…well, I need not repeat what I have already said in the past. She says I am in love with her? I believe she flatters herself. She misunderstands me. Christine is my pupil, nothing more," Erik stated firmly. "Raoul, you must believe me. My feelings for you are no lie. We have come too far for that. Would I have given my mind and my body to someone whom I did not care for?"

A slight blush crossed Raoul's face as he remembered (vaguely, at least) the events of a few nights ago, at Erik's lair. "I…suppose you are right, Erik…But where does this leave us? I…I am still not sure as to my own feelings…" Raoul said quietly.

Everything was becoming complicated again. One minute, he was in love with Christine. Then he was falling head over heels for Erik. Then, once again loving Christine with all his heart. And now…he was just confused again. Was this another one of Erik's lies, or was the man truthful this time? His eyes showed no signs of him lying…but Raoul had to be cautious.

And even if his heart did decide… What was he going to do after that? If he chose Christine, he would leave Erik heartbroken and at the rate he saw things were going, might decide that life wasn't worth living anymore. And if he chose Erik… Christine would be left alone, and what would he do with his /life/? Carrying on this forbidden affair… Certainly, as a vicomte, he could not lead the rest of his life unmarried… His family would never allow it…and yet…

Noticing the confusion on Raoul's face, Erik pulled him into a light embrace, letting one of his hands reach up to run itself through the younger boy's tresses. "Relax, Raoul…I understand the turmoil you must be feeling about all of this. The right thing to do would be for me to leave you until you can make your own decision…and yet I feel I cannot leave until you have chosen me. Men are selfish creatures, and I am but one of them…"

Raoul looked up into the other man's eyes, comforted by the feel of his arms around him. He tentatively wrapped his arms around Erik as well, sighing. "Damn you, Erik… The right thing for _me_ to do would be to….god, I do not know, but certainly not this…but you have captured me, so it seems. Do not get me wrong, however… I have not made my decision yet. It…is going to take time, and a lot of thought," he said.

"And I will be as patient as I can," Erik murmured, his hand still absentmindedly playing with Raoul's golden hair. "I suppose I shall be taking my leave, then…" He was about to separate himself from Raoul, when a small smile appeared on his face. "May I steal a single kiss from you to tide a lonely man over for now?"

With that /look/ in Erik's eyes, Raoul could not bring himself to refuse. He murmured his assent, Erik wasting no time in leaning down and pressing their lips together. Raoul sighed softly as he kissed him back, wondering how a man who has lived such a cold life could have such warm, soft lips…

A sharp knock on the door brought the two men back to their senses.

"Raoul? Are you alright? I heard shouting in here before… Come and open the door already."

Raoul went wide eyed, quickly untangling himself from Erik's embrace. "Go now," he hissed, pushing him towards the balcony. "If I don't open the door in about a minute, my brother is going to knock it down."

Erik could not help but let out a small chuckle of amusement. He nodded and opened the balcony door, turning around to face Raoul one last time. "Will I be seeing you again anytime soon?"

"Yes, yes. Soon. I'll find you. Now go!" Raoul mumbled, shoving him out. The masked man simply smiled and made his way off the balcony and onto the ground, jumping with an almost catlike grace.

"RAOUL! Open that door already!" called the voice from outside the door. Raoul sighed, shut the balcony door, and walked over to the main bedroom door, opening up. On instinct, he sidestepped so Philippe's fist, which was about to slam on the door again, would not hit him in the face (he learned this after a few unfortunate incidents).

Philippe laughed a bit, retracting his fist. "What took so long? And I could have sworn I heard you yelling or something. Is everything alright?"

"Yes, yes," Raoul said, sighing. Sometimes Philippe could be overprotective to the point of being horribly annoying.

"Good, then," Philippe stated. It was about then that he noticed that Raoul looked rather…flustered. He still had a blush across his face, and looked a little short on breath… A slow grin appeared on Philippe's face.

"Little brother, you were not doing anything that you shouldn't have been doing, right?"

Raoul rolled his eyes. "No, I wasn't…" he muttered. A moment later, he realized the implications of Philippe's statement. "Mon dieu, Philippe! Take your mind out of the gutter! Honestly!"

Philippe laughed, rustling his younger brother's hair. "Just teasing. Now go back to sleep. Didn't you say you had to get up early tomorrow to take Christine shopping?"

Raoul's face darkened slightly at the mention of Christine. The momentary distraction was over…

"Yes, yes. Goodnight, Philippe," he muttered, closing the door, leaving a rather confused man behind it.

'What am I to do..' Raoul thought, once again collapsing onto his bed. 'Why do I have to be caught in the middle of this ridiculous love triangle? Why can't things be simpler… Why can't life ever be easy…'

Although his mind was still troubled, he eventually drifted to sleep. However, he was unaware of the golden eyes still watching him.


	9. Reluctant Acceptance

_"Ulterior Motives"_

Author's note: ::bows:: I'm so sorry this chapter took so long. And it isn't even long…450 or so words. I apologize, but writer's block has REALLY been kicking me in the ass lately. I wrote the majority of this today, as I got a burst of inspiration in the middle of class for some odd reason. Oh well. Whatever works, works. The story probably won't go on for too much longer. Although at the moment, I really don't know where to go with it. I have a vague idea for an ending, but no idea how to get there. So I'm at a loss. Happy ending, sad ending…who knows. But I'll try my best to give these boys a nice happy ending, as they're going (and going to have to go) through enough angst to deserve it.

This chapter is dedicated to my dear friend Luisa. My POTO partner in crime. Love you. And ph33r the rulers and swirling vortexes of doom. Also, happy 17th Birthday on Broadway, Phantom.

-----

-Erik's POV-

This should have been simple. This entire 'plan', that is. If I had followed it exactly as I had initially planned, all would be well. Raoul would have been out of the picture, and Christine would finally belong to me and /only/ me.

…No. It wouldn't have worked out. Not even due to mishaps occurring. The structural design is at fault. No matter how well I played my part, how closely events followed the blueprints…

What was I /thinking/ when I devised this plan? How did I ever expect it to work? The situation has not gotten any better; in fact, it is many times worse than it was before. Christine is frightened to death of me, and clearly, her heart belongs to the vicomte. Breaking this bond would…will prove difficult.

And Raoul…

Erik, what have you done? Have you forgotten the sweet song of your angel so easily…so readily?

It is not even the matter of gender which disturbs me. Although I had not known love personally, I had never regarded the love between two men (or even women, for that matter), rare and unusual as it is, with disdain or disgust. If one is fortunate enough to love and be loved, so much the better for them. No…it is not the fact that Raoul is a man that bothers me.

Gentle brown curls have been replaced in my mind by lustrous golden strands. I can barely see her hazel eyes anymore. Instead, I see blue ones, soft and yet at the same time firm, conveying a sense of charm and innocence unprecedented by anyone, even Christine.

I cannot lie upon my bed without recognizing the absence of his body next to mine, so short a time it may have been. The feeling of warmth and comfort provided by merely holding him were unlike anything I had felt before. He is so innocent, handsome…beautiful, even…truly a creature of the light. What a contrast to the dark beast I am!

If this were not enough to drive me mad, even the guilt is reluctant to set in. I feel no remorse for the actions I have done, no regrets for what has gone on between myself and this boy.

And to make the matters further complicated, he has truly fallen for me. At least, this man whom I have presented to him. If he knew how I truly was…if he knew I was using him…I highly doubt he would harbor those same feelings. And yet…

This is what I had set out to do…to make him fall in love with me. In this, I have succeeded.

I never expected that I would be falling for him as well.


End file.
